


Love Me Tender

by starfirenighthood



Series: Loving You [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Dick, Porn With Plot, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Jason cherished the brief moments of quiet in his life, but what he cherished even more was his mate, Dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not dead! I've just fallen out of my writing mood, so sorry about that. I've been working on this oneshot for months and I wrote it just because it was something I wanted to write and read for myself. It's pretty dear to me and I've never written in the A/B/O AU before and they are my guilty pleasure. This fic is always what I write when I'm in a funk and it brings me back. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Warning: Sexual Content, Language, M Preg, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Y'all know these characters aren't mine but I'll say it anyway. :p

The quiet, cool nighttime air of Blüdhaven drifted lazily across the rooftop, rustling the shock of white in Jason's otherwise dark hair. It was calm for once; the city. No wailing sirens, loud gunshots, or bloodthirsty psychos. For once it was just Jason alone with his thoughts.

Well, not alone for long.

Jason could smell him before he could hear him. The intoxicating scent of vanilla and freshly washed laundry drifting to him on the breeze. It was that smell that he had become so accustomed to, it was what he fell asleep with and woke up to. It was home. Soon he heard soft footsteps but he chose to keep his eyes closed, hearing someone sit on the roof beside him.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as a smaller hand worked its way to tangle up with his. He could feel the other's gaze burning on his face as he sighed softly. Finally, Jason opened his eyes, looking over at the other man as he lowered his bent knee and allowed both of his feet to dangle off the edge of the roof.

Dick was the first to speak, asking softly with a hint of a smile "What are you doing out here all alone, Little Wing?"

That damned nickname always got to him, even more than being called alpha. "Enjoying the quiet, Bluebird."

"But I miss you" the surprisingly older man pouted, causing Jason to chuckle lightly.

"Is that so?"

With a grin Dick cuddled up to Jason as he placed his chin on his mate's chest, looking up at him through his lashes, murmuring "Uh huh."

In that moment, Jason thought Dick was stunning. The way the faded city lights casted shadows across his beautiful face, making his already bright blue eyes sparkle even more. His long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks as they fluttered, his lips slightly parted and looking even more kissable than ever. How the corner of his mouth curled up into a soft smile, showing a hint of perfect white teeth against his light olive skin. Currently, his dark hair was long enough that it almost hung in his eyes, starting to curl behind his ears and Jason thought it was adorable.

Dick was without a doubt the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.

If you had asked him, he would hands down admit to being the luckiest alpha in the world. Dick, an omega, had practically been his since they were teenagers. In fact, it had all started when Jason was fourteen and Dick was sixteen. It was a year after the younger boy had been adopted and Dick was at the manor for a few months, taking a break from the Teen Titans.

Most people find out their role in society from ages twelve to fifteen, but it seemed Dick Grayson was a little bit of a late bloomer. Jason's old bedroom had only been a few doors down from his older brother's, so when Dick's first heat came, he was the first to know. Jason didn't know much about the roles in detail, he just had the basics and some nasty stereotypes from the streets. He didn't know what he was himself, but when he woke up to an intoxicating smell he grew confused.

Jason followed the smell in his pajamas with his bed ruffled hair, and the smell lead him to Dick's partially open door. Curiosity made him go inside, and what he found stirred something deep within him. There was the older man laying in his bed, soaked with sweat and something else, his blankets on the floor. He was panting, a whine escaping him as his eyes locked with Jason's.

A growl came unbidden in the back of his throat, the smell and sight becoming overwhelming. Jason's brain was practically screaming at him omega omega omega mate mate mate claim mate. It was very hard to stay still as he watched his older brother shift and whine more, trying to ignore the very obvious tent in his pajamas. Jason had heard about this; heat? He didn’t know much, but enough to know this wasn’t going to end well.

Finally when he took a step towards the older boy, unable to fight his own mind anymore, Alfred appeared in the doorway. He had been up and about when he had heard and smelt the commotion going on. Being a beta he wasn't affected by Dick's heat as he hurried into the room, urging Jason out the door. It happened in the blink of an eye and the young teenager was trying to understand what had just happened as he stood in the hallway. Bruce, who was of course an alpha, had smelt them out and came to see what all the commotion was about.

Apparently, the acrobat's heat had triggered the younger's rut, as he squirmed and whined from his spot on the floor on the opposite side of the hall from Dick's room. Well, looks like he was an alpha. Bruce approached him carefully, knowing how easy it was to startle an alpha in rut. It took a lot of convincing but eventually he got his youngest adoptive son to leave the other's door and go to his own room.

All week the two were locked up in their rooms as Bruce and Alfred tried to keep them separated, which of course was very difficult, but they managed. When it was over, Alfred had a talk with each of them about what had happened as shame and embarrassment colored their cheeks. In the same week they had both discovered their roles in society, and Bruce even talked to Jason, explaining the responsibilities of being an Alpha.

His adoptive father and mentor had drilled into his head from that age on that Omegas were not play things. He could still practically hear his deadly serious tone as he explained the responsibility he had as an alpha and how to treat omegas. That they weren’t to be pushed around and mocked as some believed. Not to think just because he was an alpha everyone should submit to him. That everyone, especially omegas, were their equals.

From that day on he made it his mission to protect Dick in anyway he could. He hadn't known it then, but he had already chosen the older as his omega. A protective urge always over took him, and he'd growl at any alpha that even looked at his older brother. Dick noticed of course, everyone did, but Dick didn't mind. It made him feel safe, and he thought it was cute anyway.

Whenever Dick would go into heat, despite his suppressants he took to help hide his status as Nightwing, Jason would sit protectively outside his door in the hallway until it was over. They grew incredibly close, and most nights Dick fell asleep with Jason possessively wrapped around him. It made him happy, until other urges started to appear.

His instincts kept screaming at him that this was his mate, and no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, it eventually came out. One night, close to a year before he had died, they were in Dick's room talking. Dick was curled up, being held against the younger boy's chest as Jason traced patters into the other's hip. The conversation lulled, and Jason looked down at Dick.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leant down and kissed him. Dick was surprised, but eagerly kissed him back. Neither of them truly knew what they were doing, but they couldn’t care. They laid there and kissed for hours, hands gently exploring over clothes into the early hours of the morning where they eventually fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

Their relationship left Dick heartbroken when Jason was taken away. No one was there watching him, making sure he was safe twenty four seven. No one to hold him while he slept. His life felt empty, and when Jason had come back all crazy and full of bloodlust, it only got worse.

"Mate" Dick's sudden words in his ear broke him out of his reminiscing, smiling at the concerned look on his omega's face, "what's wrong, ves'tacha?"

"Nothing is wrong, omega of mine. I was just thinking about how lucky I am" Jason replied cheesily, unable to stop from smiling as the other flushed at the compliment. Even after all this time he still couldn't accept the other's compliments.

The older kissed his alpha on the cheek, saying "I'm pretty lucky, too."

All Jason could do was smile again before dragging the other man into a kiss. It was short and sweet, both smiling to much for it to really be a kiss. It had been three years since he had come back, and they had been together for two of those years. They had been difficult, but well worth it.

Jason had come a long way from the bloodthirsty shell of a man he used to be. At first, it had all started because Jason had saved Dick from almost being kidnapped in Blüdhaven by Slade Wilson. His instincts and fierce protectiveness over Dick hadn’t faded when he came back, and so he had to check on Dick every night afterwards to make sure he was still there. Dick noticed and that lead to an interesting conversation, followed by accidental bonding and then emotions got in the way.

The alpha smiled down at his mate, and kissed the tip of his nose as Dick giggled cutely.

Everyone knew about them, it was too hard to hide what they had, so they didn't. No one really cared that much. Jason had all but stopped killing, and Bruce had approved so if anyone else didn't, they never said anything. Not even Damian. A huff from Dick made Jason raise an eyebrow at his mate's pouty expression.

"Pay attention to me."

Jason smiled sweetly, making Dick melt just a little bit as he replied "I couldn't stop paying attention to you if I even tried, Dickie."

"You're such a softie, ves'tacha" Dick cooed, the younger smiling at the fond term of endearment his mate often called him in Romani, "the big bad red hood, a big ole pile of mush for me, the goody goody Nightwing."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Jason kissed at his jawline muttering "Dickiebird, I'm pretty sure everyone knows we're a package deal. The fucking goons have caught us making out before."

Dick grimaced, mumbling "Don't remind me."

That had been a train wreck just waiting to happen.

"Babe."

Looking at his alpha, Dick cocked his head to the side asking "Yes, Jay?"

"Let's go inside" Jason murmured, voice deep and suggestive as Dick shuddered.

All the omega did was nod before his alpha was standing, helping him up with an outstretched hand. Hand in hand they walked down the stairwell to their shared apartment, closing the door behind them. It was getting close to midnight now, the air in the dark apartment quiet as they stared at each other in the dark.

A very unmanly squeal left Dick as he was suddenly picked up and thrown over Jason's shoulder like he practically weighed nothing. It would have irritated him if it didn't also kinda turn him on. Jason grinned devilishly, walking towards their bedroom as Dick simply giggled. Dropping him down onto the bed, the younger of the two pounced before the other could escape and pinned him down to the bed as he nuzzled his neck.

Dick huffed a laugh as he tried to wriggle free, chuckling breathlessly "Jason, dear, you're crushing me."

"Mhm" the larger hummed, pressing kisses to the bite mark on the other's neck that told the world he belonged to him.

A shudder ran down the omega's spine, a soft whine escaping him as Jason kissed up to his jaw and nibbled on his ear lobe, whispering "Something a matter, bluebird?"

"Possessive alpha" Dick grumbled, pouting and making Jason chuckle as he pressed kisses all over the other's face.

"Babe, I've been like this since I was fourteen you should be used to it by now."

Giggling, Dick nodded his agreement before dragging the other down for a kiss. It deepened before the omega broke it with a curse, shifting uncomfortably as he complained "Dammit Jason, get me naked already."

At that the larger male laughed, shaking his head fondly at his mate as he brushed his dark fringe away from his damp forehead. Jason grinned down at him before pressing a kiss to his soft lips, mumbling "Oh, Dickie, you're gonna be the death of me."

Dick beamed at that, sighing happily as Jason started to undress him. However, the alpha took his time, reveling in inch after glorious inch of Dick's olive skin. The omega wiggled under his mate's scrutinizing gaze, and unhappily pulled at the other's clothes, whining to get them to come off. Once again Jason chuckled before complying with his mate's request, until finally they were both naked. At that they both sighed happily as their bare flesh met.

"Jason" the omega beckoned, his eyes lidded as he ran his hands over the other's back.

Shifting down until he was lying between Dick's legs, Jason placed his forearms on either side of Dick's head as he covered the other's body with his own. "Yes, Bluebird?"

"Hi."

"Hi" he smiled, before leaning down and capturing the other's lips in a kiss.

It wasn't rushed or rough, but soft and passionate as they smiled in between kisses. Jason ran his large, calloused hands over the smooth skin of Dick's sides and hips. Breath shallowing, the omega tilted his head as his mate began lavishing the skin of his neck with attention. Love bites and purple bruises littered his throat as Jason mouthed at Dick's bond mark. What it meant always took Jason's breath away as he kissed down to the other's chest, tongue running across a sensitive nipple. The bite bonding mark symbolized that they were mates, and therefore inseparable until the day they died.

Really, it would've been that way with or without the mark, so it only made it feel all the more real.

"Jason" Dick breathed out with a breathy moan, back arching and hips rolling.

Normally Jason would've taken this opportunity to tease the shit out of Dick except; tonight he didn't feel like it. Instead, the alpha kissed his way back up the other's lips and contuined their gentle kisses. They were sweet and filled with so much love it caused his heart to ache, Dick holding his mate close. After a few moments Jason reached into the nightstand and pulled out a half used bottle of lube, before pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

Without a word, Jason slipped his tongue into Dick's mouth as he slipped in a slick digit into the other's entrance. A moan was drowned out by their tongues lightly brushing together as Jason explored his mate's mouth, finger gently beginning to move inside of his omega. Jason pressed kisses all over the other male's face as he slipped in a second digit, the sound of appreciation it earned him setting his skin aflame.

As Dick was prepared he watched Jason adoringly, hazy blue eyes gazing up at him with so much love it physcially hurt to look. Unable to bring himself to look away, however, the alpha pressed his forehead into the other's as he scissored apart his fingers before adding a third. Soft moans escaped the omega, before he silently willed Jason to give him more. Suddenly, Jason pulled his fingers away before grabbing the lube again. Wish granted.

Jason slicked himself up before gently pushing inside of his mate, foreheads once again resting together as he watched, entranced by the way Dick melted beneath him with pleasure as his body stretched. Once the omega had given him the okay, Jason began to move ever so gently inside of his mate.

The movements of their hips were barely there as they gazed at each other, emotion hanging thickly in the air. Jason thought about how almost a year ago he would've avoided this situation at all costs, 'making love' simply wasn't his thing. Now though, as he looked down into Dick's beautiful blue eyes so full of love he decided there was no where else he'd rather be than right there, showing his mate how much he loved him.

Tears silently collected in Dick's eyes as neither said a word, their movements stalling completely as Jason tenderly pressed his lips to the older man's. He shifted and they both gasped as they were reminded of their intimate connection. Gently, the alpha cupped his mate's face as they continued kissing. His hips gently began to move once again, making the Omega gasp.

Again shifting slightly, Jason pressed Dick's hands on either side of his head and laced their fingers together, forehead resting on the other's. Lost in each other, ecstasy and love swam through their veins and made their nerves sing the further they fell. Then they were gone, slipping over the edge into ecstasy as quiet moans reverberated through the air.

After a moment Jason pulled away, smiling as Dick whined before grabbing a dirty t-shirt and cleaning them off lazily. Flopping down on the bed, he chuckled as Dick wormed his way over until Jason was holding him. "I love you" Dick whispered, big blue eyes shining.

Jason smiled, pulling his omega closer before replying "I love you too." They laid that way, wrapped up in each other all night long as he breathed in the soothing scent of vanilla before drifting off.

In the morning, Jason was the first to wake. He smiled at his sleeping mate, snuggled up in his arms. Kissing the other's forehead, he stopped as he pulled away confusedly.

Something was, off, about Dick but he wasn't sure what. He smelt the tiniest bit different, and Jason must've been too caught up in the moment last night to realize it. Was he sick? Jason didn't know, but he decided to let his mate sleep and make the other breakfast despite the prickling of worry in the back of his scalp. He tried to remain as calm as he could, thinking of last night bringing a smile to his face that helped him forget his worry.

Jason did tend to worry too much about Dick anyway.

Eventually Dick woke up, only to slip on a pair of boxers and one of Jason's t-shirts that was way too big for him. Jason loved it when he did that. The alpha heard his mate move up and about, the bathroom door closing as Jason continued cooking. After a little while the omega walked into the kitchen, a spring in his step as he took in the almost ready food and pressed a kiss to his mate's cheek.

"What's got you in such a good mood? You hate mornings" Jason commented, an amused smile on his face.

Dick just smiled with a shrug and said "I don't know, just happy I guess," before nuzzling Jason's neck and then grabbing two plates and some forks.

Again Jason could sense Dick was different, but now he knew the other wasn't sick, so what was it? He tried to hide his confusion as he served breakfast and they ate together at the table. It was relatively quiet as they sat together, Jason constantly catching Dick staring at him as if he wanted to say something only for the other to quickly look away and smile.

Jason was very confused.

After a while the alpha began to grow irritated as they finished breakfast, and he said "Would you just say whatever it is you want to already?" in his Alpha tone. He didn't like to use it, but he was growing very irritated.

In the middle of scrubbing a plate, Dick froze, only for his face to turn a deep scarlet as he hung his head. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

With a sigh Jason walked over and nuzzled his mate's neck, murmuring "I'm not upset, you're just worrying me and making me anxious. I wanna know what you're being so weird about."

Despite himself, a bright grin spread across Dick's face as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, saying "Well, I had a feeling but I wasn't sure until this morning and I'm not a hundred percent certain how you'd take the news until last night and I just knew and I got all emotional and then this morning came and-"

"Dick, you're rambling" Jason interrupted, raising an eyebrow at his mate.

With a sigh and a nervous, but excited smile, Dick grabbed his mate's hand and began leading him back towards where their bedroom was saying "Let me just show you."

Jason's confusion grew as he was lead into the bathroom instead of their bedroom, like he had previously thought. He could smell the nervousness coming off of his mate in waves as he was shown a weird stick. Confused, he stared at the object for a few moments before it all finally clicked and his eyes went wide. Two lines. Head whipping over to look at Dick, he found the other man shifting nervously with fear and hope simmering in his eyes.

"You're pregnant!" Jason practically yelled, only for Dick to nod, anxiously awaiting to see how his mate would react.

It was strange. Jason expected to be scared, to want to run away and avoid this. He expected to not want to be a father, to not want any of it, but instead he found the opposite. Excitement bubbled up in his chest as he grinned. Picking up Dick, he spun the other man around as his mate laughed with relief.

"I'm going to be a dad" Jason said as he set the omega down, tears welling up in both of their eyes.

Dick smiled sweetly at him, cupping his jaw with a hand and saying "We're going to be dads."

Not caring about his tears, Jason leant forward and kissed Dick as they both grinned with excitement. Jason placed a hand on Dick's abdomen, now knowing why the other had smelt off. He was going to be a father! With a smile, Jason pressed kisses all over Dick's face before getting down on his knees and pressing a kiss to Dick's exposed stomach.

Smiling, the omega ran a hand through his mate's hair as he heard him whisper "You're going to be the most loved child ever," before standing up and kissing Dick once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you like it? I know it's super fluffy and sweet and domesticy but I never get to write Jaydick like that. It's something I wrote for myself that I thought I'd share, so I hope you liked it! It's been a dear project that I've decided to turn into a series, so watch out for the next part in the next month or so. I'm not an expert on the A/B/O AU or anything so if I got some things wrong I apologize, I just love to read them and I've never written one before so I figured I'd give it a shot! If you liked this don't forget to leave kudos, review, bookmark or all 3! Please and thank you ;)


End file.
